1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of games and amusement devices, and more particularly to a novel illuminated ball game apparatus which includes a ball having means for illuminating selected portions of its exterior so that it may be visually observed during a course of play and for illuminating ancillary components which are used in connection with the game, such as hoops and nets.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a ball during the course of the game which has a hide or bladder that is readily inflatable to a desired aerodynamic shape. During the course of play, the ball is handled and observed by the players so that a variety of ball-handling techniques can be performed by the players according to the rules of play. Also, when such game elements as hoops and nets are involved, such as in the play of basketball or in the game of tennis, such components are used in connection with these techniques, both the ball and the components are visually observed and, therefore, during daylight hours or in well lighted areas, the players have no difficulty in making visual observation of the ball or the components.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when playing in dimly lighted areas or during twilight or other times and areas of reduced lighting. In order to make a playing area safe under such conditions, expensive and complicated night lights are sometimes placed about a field or course which illuminate the entire area on which the game is being played. However, such lights can be a hindrance because of glare and of a direct shining of the light into the eyes of the player. Therefore, it would appear that means are needed to more readily illuminate the playing ball and any components of the game so that the players can readily continue a game into twilight and darkness in safety.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel means of illuminating a playing ball as well as other apparatus used in connection with a particular game so that the players can readily identify the ball and such apparatus during the course of play. Such illumination will greatly aid the players in ball handling techniques and procedures.